


Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darling

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [2]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Collars, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Devotion, Erotic Poetry, Jealousy, Loyalty, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave, Ordeals, Ownership, Prose Poem, Tattoos, Writing on the Body, king/champion, kinky poetry, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Josh knew it was an act of devotion no one would ever come close to beating, hoping to win the heart of the Taskmaster. How could Greg possibly look past someone who had tattooed his name onto his foot in the hopes that Greg wouldn’t forget him once the series was over?





	Do Not Forsake Me, Oh My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Marking' for seasonofkink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html). 
> 
> I may or may not be working on a Royal AU. >_>
> 
> Poem pattern based off [A011772](https://oeis.org/A011772). Because I am a nerd. Sorry. XD
> 
> Title ripped off unrepentantly from an episode of The Prisoner.
> 
> Also, I legit tried to write this exact same idea as prose, but it didn't work. It wanted to be fkn poetry. Again. FFS.

_Why?_  
_Too late now?_  
_Why not?_  
_Hard to argue when it’s already started_  
_This is a good idea_  
_A rash thought_  
_But it’s definitely the perfect gift_  
_There’s no way I can lose, having shown my devotion, having proved my worth to_  
_Him, the one who commands my obedience who_  
_In such short time_  
_Has won my heart, has inspired in me, do not_  
_Forget me, do not forsake me, do not_  
_Leave me alone, please take my loyalty, my devotion, my love for_  
_All you are and all you do_  
_I bow to you, Taskmaster._  
  
He closed his eyes, hissed at the pain, imagined what it would be like to give himself to Greg completely, to be owned by him like Alex is, bound to serve  
A loyal master who cared for him, who he would fight for, not forgotten, never hurt  
He yearned to win, he alone would rise  
As champion over all the rest, to rise up, victorious, to prove a point, to prove them wrong  
To boldly move outside of shadows cast that no longer fit, that no longer matched  
It did not feel long enough  
To be this devoted to him, to Greg, to the one  
Who commanded his special boy do these things, who set him these tasks, that pushed him, challenged him, that made him furious  
Yet through all the pain, he knew in his heart that this gift was right  
That this gift alone was the best he could give him, it made his heart sing, as he bit his lip at the pain  
To carry his name on his body forever, an act of devotion  
To make such an impression he would not be forgotten, to win him over, to bow, submissive, so one day he might be collared like Alex  
To have what he has, in perfection  
A master who adores him, who cares for his heart, who cherishes him whole, who listens and guides him, who inspires his devotion, who makes him submit, Josh  
Knows in the depths of his heart that his destiny is twinned with this man  
That the future lies in the palms of his hands, and he desires nothing more than to be right by his side when he inevitably becomes king of this country.  
  
For a moment he wishes he’d chosen a different place, the bone was too close, the pain was immense, but he saw in his mind Greg touching his shoulder, offering praise and his strength to get through this ordeal, saw the way he would gently kiss the wounds after, and cherish the tattoo as an act of his loyalty as his champion  
Those big hands caressing his foot, and the new markings that  
Now proclaimed who his master was for all to see, that he belonged to him alone  
Knelt at his feet, head bowed, collar tightly proclaiming, the tattoo on his foot  
Being the act that won his heart alone  
Proving his worth to him, proving his submission, giving himself over to this giant of a man, imagining the pain his hands might gift to him, along with the gentle kisses and soft touches, and  
Perhaps he might ask for another tattoo, written in his master’s hand across his body, proclaiming who owned him  
Blatantly displaying the name of his lord and master for all time  
An eternal mark, written in his hand, filled with his energy, filled with his power  
A mark that ensured he’d never be forgotten, when it all came to an end, when the series was over, and he lifted that trophy over his head, he would meet his gaze and know he would always remember the  
Very best of his special little boys, no one would ever be more special than he, and his master would  
Touch his collar as he knelt at his feet, be the only one who lived in his master’s heart, the most precious special boy, the one who’d believed before anyone else, who’d been there from the start, who’d been his first champion  
He would do anything for him, he was sure of that in his mind, and as much as his trust had been utterly tested, he found he just could not forget him  
_My faith unshakeable, my heart steadfast, my loyalty unquestioned._  
  
It surprised him the first time he realised how very far he’d fallen in love with him, even though he hardly knew him  
The taunting, the roasting, the harsh words and trials that pushed him so far he refused to break, the counting the rice, the baked beans, the spaghetti hoops, none of it ultimately eroded his love or devotion, in spite of it all, in spite of himself  
He didn’t know why, he didn’t understand the extent of his desire to bow at his feet until he lay there, that name being inked into his skin, a permanent act  
A permanent mark, one he knew he would love, one he would cherish, when the series was over, when all he had was his name on his foot, to remember how much he wanted to be with him, to bow to him, to love him, as his champion  
He imagined lying there with his master holding his foot, stroking him gently, kissing that mark, being so gentle with him, being so sweet  
To the one who had shown him true devotion, who would never leave him, his loyal soldier  
His hands slowly caressing his skin as they moved slowly higher up his legs, his smile so kind and loving, this was more intimacy than he would ordinarily tolerate yet his master made him so willingly surrender to him  
Held tight in his arms, a finger tracing circles on his mark, as he kissed him deeply, as he murmured his love, whispered praise and adoration to his special little boy, and the sound of his voice sent shivers through him, as he traced out his name on his chest, owning him  
Perhaps then he takes out a marker, writes down his name, writes ‘Property of the Taskmaster’, signed and sealed, he squeals at the sensations, watches with awe  
“Get that tattooed, boy, do this one task for me.”  
  
The second time round was completely unexpected, but he had been right, his master had adored it, now he was the favourite, Alex pushed aside, as his master took ownership of his new champion, just like he knew he would, as he bared his body for his master  
“Where do you want it?” his master, voice growling, Josh could hardly breathe, wondered where it might go  
“You decide, sir, that’s why you own me,” he replied with no sense of what place was right, but he needed it there, needed it to be seen  
His master inspected his body, wrote his name all over him, took his time choosing just the right place, and he had to make sure he didn’t make a show of how aroused he was as he felt that pen move all over his body, write his master’s name so clearly, proclaiming who he now willingly belonged to  
_I sign my life away, give myself to Greg, I take his name as mine._  
  
‘Property of the Taskmaster’ took much longer to ink, he was sure he’d have run away if his master hadn’t been there to hold his hand, whisper praise, smile in awe as he watched how much pain he was inflicting on himself, out of love, out of devotion, wanting to sit at his feet, with his signature inked on him  
And yes, he did cry, he cried a lot, as the pain from the needle wounded his skin, but his master was there to kiss away his tears, to comfort him  
As he became nothing more than his property, his thing, his soldier, his champion, bound to no cause but his, given completely over to his ultimate plans  
Alex had never given himself to such an ordeal, Josh knew that well, and held himself in higher esteem, he was better than him, look at how he’d shown his devotion, by suffering this pain, by bearing the name of his master so proudly, before he’d won his collar, and now he was champion, he was the new favourite, and his master whispered to him how much he loved him as his finger gently traced what had already been inked, and he shivered, the sensations still too raw to handle, as the buzz of the gun kept reminding him there was more to do, more letters to ink, to wound permanently into his body, to never let his master forget him, to never forsake, to never surrender.  
  
Exhaustion sunk in by the time it was done, and his master carried him home in his arms, offering cuddles to his special little boy  
All the while Alex curled up in his little bed, forgotten.  
  
Once he’d recovered, the sex was incredible, his master kissed each of the letters, growled his ownership in his ear, as he held him tight and fucked him eagerly, pressed down hard, and he had no regrets, he had none at all, that the pain had all been worth it for this moment of bliss, when his master gently bit around his tattoo as he came  
“God, you’re amazing,” echoed in his mind, as he lay there happily while his master still paid attention to the marks, to his  
Name written all over his favourite boy, his special little boy, the only one who had proved his loyalty through pain, through ordeal  
_Master, own me, collar me, love me, cherish me, spoil me rotten, write your sacred name all over my body_  
His boy, his property, bearing his name so proudly, to make it known to the world that it was Greg Davies who owned him, so no one would touch him, no one would dare, because he would make their lives hell if they even touched just one of the hairs on his head, he would destroy them, make them wish they’d never touched him at all, his precious little boy  
His master cradled him now so gently in his arms as he stroked his fingers through his hair, and traced out his name now marked into his chest, humming softly, just letting the peace settle down around them, now that he had his boy all to himself, and Josh shivered and reached for him, needing to be close, needing to be with him  
To know he was loved, he was wanted, he would never be forgotten at all, now that he was the first champion, and he now had his master, and his name now written proudly on his body, wounds he’d inflicted on himself so they would never be erased, and no one would mess with him now he was Greg’s, no one would bully him because he now had a protector, a King  
Who would one day take over this god-forsaken country, and rule it properly, like a proper King should, and he would stand at his side as his crown prince, first in line for the royal throne  
More than adequate reward for a single tattoo, the greatest gift Greg had ever been given, to prove his devotion, long live the King!


End file.
